bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday (Credits)
Credits taken from "Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday", Season 4, episode 9, 129th episode overall. Credits Created by Mitchell Kriegman Written by P. Kevin Strader Directed by Tom Guadarrama Produced by Richard A. Fernandes Erica Levin Starring Noel MacNeal Also Starring Peter Linz Vicki Kenderes-Eibner Jim Kroupa Tyler Bunch with Lynne Thigpen Tara Mooney Producer Andy Yerkes Co-Producers P. Kevin Strader Claudia Silver Line Producers Deborah Mayer Brenda White Coordinating Producers James Sabatini Erica Levin Associate Director Dean Gordon Stage Managers Adam Matalon Thomas Ucciferri Songs Produced by Brian Woodbury Peter Lurye Vocals Produced by Andrew Wyatt Score Produced by Julian Harris Script Supervisors Chris Hoey Lindsey Aikens Production Coordinators Kim M. White Jim Calcaterra Production Accountants Adam Vitalis Joyce Hsieh Graphics Designers Chris Renaud Don St. Mars Editors Tom Heckbert Steve Olswang Marybeth Benivegna Post Production Supervisor Matthew Galkin Production Designer Cabot McMullen Art Director David Ellis Lighting Designer Randy Nordstrom Shadow Puppet Segments Jon Ludwig Muppet Designer Paul Andrejco Special Effects Puppet Jim Kroupa Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop Lara MacLean Anney McKilligan Andrea Detwiler Vanessa Gifford Mary Brehmer Ed Christie Fred Bucholz Connie Peterson Isabelle Dufour Larry Jameson Goran Sparrman Tim Miller Larry Galanter Henri Ewaskio Script Coordinators Ajamu Walker Susan Kopensky Booth P.A.s Kim Delise Robert J. Lory Curriculum Consultants Belinda Basca - Kiki Donis Stacy Grossman - Jennifer T. Liske Harvard Project Zero Tina Grotzer Harvest Project Zero Dan Anderson University of Massachusetts Sound Design and Mixing Danny Caccavo Animator Jim Spieler Opening Titles Sequence and Digital Compositing by Shadow Digital Video Post Production Coordinator Ric Serena Audio Post Production Coordinator Matthew Galkin Sound Design John Alberts Matt Fogila Mike Barrett Chris Floberg Assistant Accountants Ulla Davis Sharmila Tredger Kerri Thompson Assistants to the Producers Anne Martin Alexis Radogost-Givens Danielle R. Schleif Assistant Editor Bryan Shelton Assistants to Art Directors Katya DeBear Jim Pesce Production Assistants Kate Dumbrys Jon Higgins Dana Howbert Brendan C. Kombol Molly Light Kate Rorick Jen Schoen Ellen Tam Rebecca Bruck Bronwen Densmore Michael Lang Steve Lantz Kimberly Mitchell Brian Sales Isaac Schild Bryan Shelton Anne Marie Ugarte Technical Directors Bob Salzer Richie Wirth Video Jeff Lee Jim Meek Brooke Haznedar Tape Operator Mark Katz Audio Ron Lantz Peter Hefter Joe West Victor Smith Bryan Leskowitz Gaffer Eugene Meienhofer Electricians Constantine Leonardos Gerard MacMillan Alex Gutierrez Eugene Meienhofer Adam Matalon Bobby Vazac Octavio Warnok-Graham Cameras Jay Kulick Pat Minietta Jim Scurti Larry Solomon Utilities Keith Conod Jack Cooke Mike Moran Jim Washburn Carpenters Mark Mancuso John Walker John DeVito Rich Lohrer Kevin Romaine Frank Biondo Prop Builder Bill DePaulo Props Constructionist Bill DePaolo Props Jim Pesce Tom Travers Carmine Gallo Rich Buono Joe Paone Songs by Peter Lurye Bill Obrecht Brian Woodbury Elma Mayer Tyler Bunch David Yazbek Score by Julian Harris Taped at Silver Screen Studios at Chelsea Piers, NY Taped at Lifetime Studios in New York Digital Compositing Provided by Unitel Video NY Executive Producers Mitchell Kriegman Brian Henson Alex Rockwell Shadow Projects Jim Henson Television © The Jim Henson Company MMI Category:Season 4 Credits Category:Credits Category:English Credits